Patch Notes 1.1.50
A Word From Designers Wishing everyone a Happy New Year in 2017! Mobile Legends is really pleased to be able to grow and mature with you guys. In the new version, we will be bringing our players some new and fresh experiences: # Since the beginning, we have been thinking about how we can provide a richer strategic game experience with deeper cooperative game play. Our hope is to see that all players regardless of heroes’ type can tactically cover for each other, whilst at crucial moments can provide maximum contribution to battle, rather than just getting through battles mindlessly by throwing a bunch of skills during combat. Currently, our game still has some issues with tempo, where for example the late stage of team battles are ending too quickly, and usually once started the battle will be over due to the offensive power being too extreme. Therefore, in the first update of the new season, we will be making a significant adjustment to the battle tempo of the late stages, but at the same time keeping the tempo unchanged for the early stage of the game. This is in order to increase the game’s tolerance and provide deeper team strategy. # We will be bringing out a new hero Alpha, created using brand new technology which will make the hero look even cooler than before. However, the price will not be increased so we hope you guys will enjoy it. We are also working to find other new ways of refreshing our heroes and skin to bring you something new. # For Starlight members, 2 extra free Heroes will be given on top of the original benefits. # Partially improved the lag problems in game, we will continue to persevere in making improvements, thanks to all our users for your support and patience. # We are also bringing a new event to you all – Heroes Puzzles. Collect puzzle pieces in the game, swap and trade with your Facebook friends to redeem Heroes! New Hero : Alpha - The Ultimate Weapon Price : * 32000 BP * 599 D (419 D for the 30% discount) Background Story : Alpha is another creation of Laboratory 1718 after Saber left. Mad scientists got a new idea from a famous science fiction movie. Using human bodies as biological material and space meteorite as metal skeletons, they created powerful twins. Alpha and Beta, as known as 'Flesh Weapon', are capable of utilizing a supernatural power that's ubiquitous but very mystery. However, the twins had themselves conscious awakened since they were born, and refused to become killing machines. Getting help from Saber, they escaped from the alt-world. However, on their way to escape, the made man Beta's core was destroyed. All that Alpha could bring out was Beta's half metal arm. After coming to the Land of Dawn, with the help of master machinist Rooney, now Beta keeps company with Alpha as a form of an aircraft. Skill : Passive - Go,Beta ! After the aircraft hits the same enemy hero twice, it will trigger an attack of trace damage from ghost aircraft. Skill 1 - Rotary Impact Releases a straight energy wave forwards, a short of period later, the aircraft will launch a strafe along the straight trace. Skill 2 - Force Sweep Powers up for a while and slashes in the front conical area, dealing physical damage to enemies and slow them down. Every hit on an enemy will increase the hero’s attack speed and restore some HP for the hero. After powering up, the aircraft will strafe at enemies along the edge of the skill range, dealing physical damage to them. Ultimate - Spear of Alpha Throws the spear to the specified position and stuns the target. Later it will pull the hero to the spear’s position. The enemies along the way of pulling will be knocked airborne and injured. Meantime, the aircraft will bomb the position of the spear. Hero Free Rotation and New Skin Hero Free Rotation 8 free hero rotation of this week from 13/1/2017 05:00:00 to 20/1/17 05:01:00 Extra 6 free hero rotation for Starlight Members Hero New Skin Clint – Summer Beach 599 D New Events and Features # Hero Jigsaw : Duration : Starts with server update. Lasts a week. Event content : Win jigsaw pieces by logging in the game or exchange pieces with your friends. Complete the jigsaw to get rewards of tickets and chances to get permanent skin! # Heroes at BP discount : Discount carnival for buying Balmond, Nana, Clint, Minotaur with BP. Starts with the server update. Heroes Balance Adjustments Clint - Remade. The old version of Clint did not have skills that can make an exciting and interesting combo. We hope that Clint can become a marksman who’s good at poking and consuming enemies from distance, rather than a hero who charges up and deal crowed damage like an assassin. According to that, we remade Clint and hope that as a reborn marksman, he can bring more fun to players who have him. Skills: Quick Draw (Passive): Within 4s after releasing a skill, next basic attack will penetrate targets along a straight line, dealing extra basic attack damage. Blind Smoke (Skill 1): Projects a smoke shell, dealing damage to enemies in an area. The basic attack's hit rate and movement speed of enemy heroes in the smoke area will decrease. Heel Rope (Skill 2): Shoots a trap net forwards, dealing damage to the first enemy it touches and slow the enemy down. Meanwhile the hero will step back for a section of distance. Howitzer (Skill 3): Launches a grenade toward the target, dealing physical damage when it hits and explodes. Grenades can stack up to 5. Alucard - The speed of next charge after using skill decreases from 20 to 10. Tigreal - Implosion: fixed the problem that actual effect range of the skill was slightly larger than it of the indicator. Natalia - Fixed the problem that Natalia would not show up when being attacked in the bushes. Fixed the problem that Natalia still could become invisible when fighting in the bushes. The movement speed addition in the stealth mode decreases from 50% to 20%, duration increases from 4s to 6s. Claw Dash: its range decreases from 5 to 4.2. Now the second-stage strike can only be used when it hits the enemy. Chou - The Way of Dragon: The knock-back distance decreases from 6.5 to 5.5 Kagura - Her initial movement speed is adjusted from 240 to 235, HP growth is adjusted from 147.5 to 124.3, armor growth is adjusted from 3.27 to 2.99. Seimei Umbrella: Open: increased its cooldown Yin Yang Gathering: Cooldown increases from 3.5 to 4.5. The effect duration of stun is decreased from 0.8 to 0.4. Sun - The amount of restored HP provided by the doppelganger increases from attack power’s 30% to 60%. Now the doppelganger can be chosen as the target of basic attack. Fixed the problem that the doppelganger may move suddenly sometimes. Optimized the performance of skill indicator. Now players can see the attack indicator of the doppelganger clearly. Balmond - HP growth is adjusted from 262 to 246, armour growth from 4 to 3.83; initial attack power increases by 5 points. Minotaur - Minoan Fury: The effect of slowing down increases from 60% to 70%. Franco - The speed of casting the hook decreases from 20 to 18. Effective radius decreases from 0.5 to 0.4. Layla - Adjusted the effect of her skill indicator. Yun Zhao - Fixed the problem that the passive can trigger the effect of the item Fallen Sword. Item Adjustments * Endless Battle Removed the fury effect, added a new effect of Chase Fate: when the effect of Divine Justice is triggered, it will increase the hero’s movement speed by 14%. * Blade of Despair Adjusted the effect of Despair: deals extra 15% damage to enemies who are in negative status (such as stunned, knocked airborne, morphed or suppressed). * Frost Freeze:Skills that damage an enemy hero will lower their movement speed 10%, the effect lasts 3 seconds, stacking up to 3. Battleground Adjustments # Decreased all heroes’ skill coefficients and adjusted cooldown time and basic damage for some area-of-effect skills. # Increased cooldown time of crowed control skills for all heroes. # Adjusted the states of super minions. # Added a new battle spell – Arrival which could be used to teleport the hero to the position of an allied unit. # Adjusted the resurrecting time in the Brawl Mode; Increased the Exp gained from killing minions in the Brawl Mode. # The cost decrease effect for energy-cost type of heroes provide by the blue Buff from the Spinner is adjusted from 30% to 20%. The effect for other type of heroes does not change. # Battle spell – Healing Spell: the healing effect is adjusted to restore 15% HP for the hero and according to the number of nearby team mates, restore at most 15% HP for them. # The hero skill selection process changed. # Updated the models of normal and super minions. # Now players can turn off the battleground chat. # Now Android users can use battleground voice chat. # Optimized the performance of dragging the camera. Gaming Experiences Improvement # A fairer match up system for the ranked game. # Optimized the hero list and skin list. # Enlarged the display proportion of heroes in the hero display page. # Optimized the display page of Starlight Member and the chat. # Adjusted the scoring method of battle stats in the player’s info page. # Now players can use the same items in bulk. # Facebook inviting picture will be made specially according to the player’s national flag. # Added another in-game currency: ticket. Players can buy four heroes including Clint, Gord, Akai and Franco in the Shop with tickets as well as 10 lucky random emblem fragments packs every week. # Changed the logging page. # Adjusted the duration of tips on in-battle recommended items for low-level players. # When players are waiting in the room, the game will no longer go black screen. # Optimized the effect of HP dropping. Bug Fixed # Fixed the bug of the skill effect of Balmond’s Ult repeating all the time # Fixed the issue that the recalling effect of other players cannot be seen # Fixed the bug that equipped skin cannot be saved in next battles # Corrected the issue that the item – Blade of Destruction would give another 10% critical strike damage when the hero deals a critical strike # Fixed the bug that the actual effect range of Fanny's first skill was larger than the range of the skill indicator. Category:Patch Notes